The present invention relates to a weapon, in particular a self-loading pistol, having a barrel and a breech block, it being possible for a cartridge to be fired in the barrel by being acted upon by means of a firing pin.
Such weapons, in particular self-loading pistols, are known and are obtainable on the market in the widest variety of forms and styles.
A disadvantage with the hitherto known weapons is that a breech block and a barrel have too much play during the shot. This causes a loss of precision during the shot.
It is also a disadvantage that, with a conventional fired cartridge, correlation with the fired weapon is possible only with great difficulty. This is a disadvantage, for example, when rationed ammunition and in particular a certain quantity of issued ammunition to be fired is to be monitored after the shooting.
The object of the present invention is to provide a weapon of the type mentioned at the beginning with which the precision during the shot is considerably increased and with which correlation and identification of a fired cartridge with respect to a fired weapon is possible in a well-defined manner.
This object is achieved by virtue of the fact that, to identify a fired cartridge and/or to increase the precision during the shot, a contact region of the breech block with the cartridge has at least one prominence and/or recess.
In the present invention, a recess or a prominence is arranged in particular in the impact base of the breech block. The prominence and recess are preferably arranged around the region of a firing-pin opening in the breech block. A contact region between impact base and cartridge and its sleeve and in particular its percussion cap is formed during the shot.
Especially when the shot is fired, the percussion cap is forced into an indentation or wrapped around a prominence by the high operating gas pressure produced in the cartridge. A reliable connection between the breech block and the barrel, is also formed during the common recoil. This reliable connection free of play is maintained until the gas pressure drops and/or the weapon is unlocked. In these phases, the bullet has already left the barrel, so that there is no play during the shooting performance or while the bullet in the barrel is being accelerated out of the latter.
In this case, a wide variety of indentations, for example groove-like or annular-ring-like indentations, may be provided in the contact region, preferably in the region of the percussion cap in the impact base of the breech block.
However, within the scope of the present invention, it is also intended that the contact region in the impact base can also lie outside the percussion cap at the end face due to prominences, teeth or the like in order to fix and secure the sleeve in a manner free of play relative to the breech block and thus to fix and secure the barrel during the shot. It is merely important that the prominences do not project out of the plane of the impact base.
Furthermore, the present inventive idea is also intended to include the fact that the impact base of the breech block is designed to be interchangeable for certain ammunition, for certain shooting performance. The aim here is to provide different prominences and/or recesses which are correspondingly suitable for different ammunition having different percussion caps of different material in order to ensure identification and/or to ensure that the sleeve is secured in a manner free of play during the shot.
Especially for the identification, letters, numbers, symbols or the like of many different types, also in combination, may be provided here as prominences. The fired cartridge can be correlated with the fired weapon in a well-defined manner. This is especially advantageous for shooting organizations of the armed forces or of the police or for the Federal Border Police, for example, if special ammunition is fired for example. In this way, it is easy to check the ammunition issued and fired.
For combating crime, it may also be advantageous to additionally provide identification which if need be is invisible to the naked eye in order to identify a cartridge sleeve. By means of metallurgical examinations, surface etching, precision grinding finishes or even radiographic examinations, invisible identification in the percussion cap and/or in the cartridge can be filtered out in order to draw conclusions about the fired weapon. This is especially important in combating crime.